This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Cardiovascular Pathology Core serves as a central resource for generating and evaluating data from in vivo mouse models of cardiovascular disease, particularly those that are complicated by diabetes. This Core performs surgical occlusion and reperfusion in the intact mouse. Such subjects can be evaluated over time in Core D via echocardiography and tissue can be harvested and evaluated by virtually all of the other Cores and individual Projects. This Core has more than a decade of experience in the in vivo mouse infarction model. Such experience will prove invaluable for the new investigators in each of the COBRE's Projects. In addition to the in vivo models of cardiovascular disease, this Core serves the basic histopathology needs of the individual projects.